


We Begin Again

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Flirting, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: She sighed. “Who is it this time, Gaila?”“Who?” Gaila blinked, feigning innocence.“The cadet in the closet,” she returned easily.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 18





	We Begin Again

Uhura strode through the courtyard and studiously ignored the two Earth-humans and the one Andorian all attempting to catch her eye. She had far too much to do, most prominently her project on establishing channels in bisolar systems with subspace interference. Working in communications was not going to earn her any accolades or captain's stripes, but it was vital work for space exploration. Besides, xenolinguistics was fascinating.

Her plans dissipated upon entering her dormitory. Her roommate Gaila was stretched out along her bed wearing gaudy underpants in odd patterns, which of itself was nothing odd at all; Gaila always said she preferred to let her skin breathe whenever she could. Uhura herself could not find anything in known Orion physiology to support such a practice, but it did not bother her in the least.

But Gaila also looked guilty, which bothered her a great deal.

A quick glance around their room confirmed her suspicions. She sighed. “Who is it this time, Gaila?”

“Who?” Gaila blinked, feigning innocence.

“The cadet in the closet,” she returned easily. Gaila's bed linens were missing or mussed, and a piece of red cloth protruded from the closet Gaila rarely used, preferring to adorn every other surface with her clothing instead.

The boy tumbled out, clutching at the jacket for his uniform that had clearly got caught in the door behind which he had hidden himself. He refused to make eye contact, blurted a few apologies, and fled.

She turned her unimpressed gaze back to Gaila. “Gaila, we have talked about this.” And they had. On several occasions. Gaila knew she was uncomfortable with Gaila bringing her bedpartners to their shared dormitory.

“I know,” Gaila groaned, burying her face in her pillow. When she resurfaced, she argued, “But it's hard to find guys who don't want their roommates to join.”

“Perhaps you should not sleep with such people,” Uhura suggested, keeping the disgust away from her tone. To hear that Gaila was so often put in such a position made it far more difficult to maintain her resolve. Perhaps she could be more considerate. Compromise somehow. She removed her sweater and then took a seat to unfasten her boots.

Gaila pouted at her, a dramatic display of lips and eyelashes. “I would sleep with someone else, but she never has the time.”

Something in Uhura melted. “I have time now,” she offered quietly. She could set aside her project for one night; it was nothing urgent.

“Yeah?” Gaila said carefully.

“Yeah,” she agreed, moving to Gaila's bed and kissing her softly. “I'm sorry I led you to believe I do not care enough about you to make you a priority. I have spent many years preparing to be here at the Academy, but I do have time for you. I promise.”

Gaila pulled her close and then lifted up to smile down at her. “I'm sorry I broke my word and brought someone back to our room.” Her expression flickered. “I prefer having sex in my own bed, but I understand that you want to have this space for just us.”

“I do not -” Uhura changed her mind and paused. She pursed her lips and tried again, “Perhaps we could establish a system wherein I alert you prior to my return, or you inform me when I should give the room a wider berth?”

“You're suggesting … we communicate better?” Gaila teased, smiling wide enough to show the dimples in her cheeks.

“Communication is important,” Uhura reminded her.

Gaila dipped down to kiss her gently. “I think I've heard that somewhere.” She ran one finger along Uhura's jaw, guiding her face to tilt up and reveal her neck. Gaila pressed a string of kisses down her throat until she moaned. “I think,” Gaila licked at her collarbone, “to, you know, practice this new plan,” Gaila scraped teeth down the edge of her bra, “and uh, facilitate superior communication skills,” Uhura huffed out a laugh at that and Gaila continued kissing at her navel, “that you should tell me what you want me to do.”


End file.
